yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Zziger Zoldyck
Zziger Zoldyck The Brother of Zeno Zoldyck he is the first leader of the Zoldyck family and was known to be the most feared person in the 7 regions in his reign as a master assassin, Zeno once stated that Zziger is even more powerful then him when it comes to using any type of Reiku. Zeno also states that Netero is the only person known to go to battle with Zziger and survive. Zziger left the Zoldyck family residents in order to voyage with Don freeces to the Netherland in order to find rare artifacts, Zziger went face to face with a entity that was sealed within what seems to be a see through egg shell that kept the entity dormant for what seems to be centuries before its discovery unknowingly observing the entity a fellow voyager freed the entity by a simple touch of its shell thus the entity known as Yaga Saron was released back into the Netherland to rein its terror among the world again. Zziger and Don freeces both partner up in attempt to stop it but over 2000 of the voyagers were killed in the process leaving Zziger and Don no choice but to spend 3 years in the Netherland trying to figure out a plan in order to stop the Yaga Saron before it finds its way to the human world. Don freeces later found Zziger was captured by Yaga Saron in attempt to save him he hunts down Yaga Saron but finds a mind controlled Zziger under the influence of Yaga saron they battle and Don retreats in desperate means to save himself not being able to defeat both Yaga Saron and Zziger it entered Zziger body using Zziger as a host in order to enter the human world and Don Freeces been hunting Zziger Zoldyck ever since along with the entire Nomad Federation in attempt to capture The Linch Yaga Saron. Later down the line to increase his power in the human world Yaga Saron slept within Zziger implanting in his mind to create a force of evil in the human world to strengthen Yaga Saron while he sleeps absorbing the evil. Keosu Kakon: Meaning root of all evil or unholy powers Zziger original Keosu was previously unknown as he was known to be only a master Reiku user with no distinct Keosu ability but after visiting the Netherland Zziger obtain the power of Kakon that belongs to the Evil entity Yaga Saron otherwise known as the Linch King. Kakon allows Zziger to use his aura and create Green flames of evil life force in order to kill off enemies it also shape shifts and forms into what ever Zziger pleases it can even bring dead souls back to life and turn them into linch minions the energy itself is connected to the Linch Yaga Saron and when used it is capable of brainwashing things when touched by it the victim is instantly engulfed in the flames and the Linches voice through telepathy will speak to the victim that is engulfed telling them if they will live or die if the Linch says "Despair" the Victim will burn to ashes if the Linch says the Victim name the victim will then be brainwashed but the user must first know the victim name in order to use "Walk" and brainwash the victim. Skills and Abilities Telepathy: By using Yaga Sarons evil powers Zziger is able to get into the minds of others that he have touched Necrosis Inducement: The user can cause necrosis, or premature cell death, in others, causing the rapid rotting of the victim's flesh. Zziger does this by summoning the Linch from within him and it releases a haze of black ash if inhaled will start a rotting process of the body Pain Suppression: Zziger can block pain at will, are incapable of feeling pain or are highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person due Linches Body being his own Pyrokinesis: Zziger is able to engulf a entire room in Kakon using his mind due to the Linches power manifested in him i'mmense Strength:' Zziger can effortlessly lift debris bigger than he is. He landed uninjured from falling off top of a sky scrapper in the Kongxu Region Reiku master: He is an extremely skilled Reiku user, undoubtedly one of the finest to have been introduced so far. Aside from his natural category, he is at least also very proficient in understanding other people Reiku, as one of his aura constructs can remain into existence while being several kilometers away from him. He can create Aura bat that act as means of transport for himself or others in a straight line for a prolonged amount of time, aside from employing them in battle, to devastating effects. He also has a good theoretical knowledge of Keosu Fatal Disguise: Zziger kills a opponent and wears there skin to disguise himself and by using the linches ability to alter his voice he can look and sound exactly like another person other then slight facial differences like his eyes not changing Skill Chart Overall Skill: 679